Currently, the utilization of pictures or videos to record life moments is a highly popular approach adopted by people. Photo-taking is an add-on functionality to cell phones because cell phones are compact, thin, and easy to carry and easy to operate. Taking photos and videos with cell phones are popular among people. The main purpose of photo-taking is to record memories. With time, memories cued by the photos tend to fade away absent the environmental or contextual memory. At the same time, video-recording, storage, browsing, sharing etc., has not yet reached the level of ease and convenience preferred by people. On the one hand, there have been increasingly high demands for functionality related to cell phone photo-taking and diversity in artistic expression in photos. On the other hand, there have also been demands from people for easier and more convenient recording, storing, browsing, sharing, etc. Consequently, it has become an important problem regarding how to accurately represent the content of the pictures.
Therefore, there exists a need for new techniques to solve the above described problems.